


Fanvid: The Final Countdown

by cosmic_llin



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Apocalypse, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another end of the world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Final Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** The Final Countdown, Europe

**Length:** 3.10

 

  
  



End file.
